


honey.

by greasy_potato_racoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harry being sassy, Heavy Angst, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Mild Smut, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The writing gets better I SWEAR, all these kids are traumatized, also neville supremacy, be prepared for heavy angst im not sorry, book ginny for the win, draco is an asshole but he is emotionally constipated, give all of these kids a hug, inconsistent updating schedule because i attend school, luna deserves love so its happening, please get them some therapy, ron being a himbo, the twins just being themselves, very sweet and touching scenes, you get sorted in slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasy_potato_racoon/pseuds/greasy_potato_racoon
Summary: they say falling in love is like a slow trickle of honey, it continues to drip into this big pot until one day it just overflows
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. number 6 privet drive

Life on number 6 Privet Drive was uneventful, to say the least, as far as you knew you had a pretty normal life for a ten-year-old. Your mum worked at a boring office job and your dad worked as a museum director, you had an average nuclear family. You were a very social child, you got along well with your classmates but you never really made lasting friendships with them. Well, all except for the boy who lived across the street. Harry Potter was his name, a boy with striking green eyes and a frail body was your best friend and you were his. The two of you were a dynamic duo, both having contrasting but similar personalities that balance each other out nicely.

Today was normal like any other day, both your parents were off to work as usual which left you home alone and very bored. You had already read the newest book you’ve gotten from the library twice through already and you needed something to do. You could practice the violin but your fingers would begin to cramp and you didn’t care for the pain. You could play with your mother’s pet owl, Pearl, but last time you tried she bit your hand. The clearest option was to visit Harry which you had no problem with. Shrugging on a thin cardigan over your shirt, you slipped out the front door with your house keys in hand. Looking both ways you crossed the street in a light jog before reaching the Dursleys front door. Hopping up the little step that separated the walkway and door, you rapped your fist against the hardwood.

_“Verron---the door?”_

_“Not a clue---.”_

_“Harry_ _!---”_

The heavy brown door swung open and you were met with the only Potter in the house. Clothes two sizes too big were draped over his small frame. His hair was unruly as ever, covering the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

“Afternoon Harry, mind if I come in?”

“Yeah of course.” You gave him a bright smile sending his face into flush as he turned away from you. 

“It’s just (Name) Aunt Petunia.” His voice echoed as he stepped aside for you to step into his aunt and uncle’s home.

“Oh, (Name)! It’s a delight to see you, what brings you by?” The tall woman looked down at you with a pinched smile, you would say it was a delight to see her as well but her sickly sweet attitude made you feel otherwise. You didn’t want to seem rude as you returned with her smile with a tight-lipped grin.

“No reason, in particular, both of my parents are working and won’t be home for a while, would mind if I could play with Harry and Dudley for a bit?” You didn't want to play with Harry’s barbaric cousin one bit but it was the price you had to pay to spend time with your friend.

“Why of course dear, how kind of you to allow Harry to play along with the two of you. Dudley darling, come down here (Name) came over to play!” Shortly after the words left her paper-thin lips, the all too familiar thumping of said spoiled boy running down the stairs. He reached the bottom with a resounding huff and pushed Harry aside as he sauntered over to you.

“Hello (Name), it’s lovely to you again. You look very pretty today.” Dudley said with a smug grin. Though you were just a young girl you weren’t stupid, you knew that the boarish cousin of Harry Potter fancied you and you would rather choke than return his feelings. But sacrifices must be made and you wanted to be in the company of your friend. So, you feigned innocence to make sure that the boy believed you were completely oblivious to his feelings.

“Oh, thank you, Dudley.” You replied with a shrill giggle that sent Dudley’s face flushing.

“Now Dudley, Harry will be playing with you and-”

“No! I only want it to be me and (Name), she’s my friend, not his!”

_Oh, you confused fool-_

“Now Dudley (Name) was the one who asked if he could come along, she was just being nice.” Petunia's voice softened trying to reason with the very monster she created.

“Please Dudley, it would make me so happy.” Your plea was a last resort, knowing he would give in rather easily with it.

“Fine, but I get to choose the game.” You discreetly sent Harry a small smirk to which he dutifully returned. The three of you were heading to the backyard before Veron caught Harry by the arm and glared at him intensely.

“No funny business okay, you better be glad that (Name) is so kind to you or else you would be holed up in that cupboard. Understood?”

Harry meekly nodded before once again joining you and an impatient Dudley in the backyard. Catching a bit of what Harry’s uncle said before walking out the door you sent a reassuring smile his way in hopes to raise his mood. He managed a small grin before the ever-annoying voice of Harry’s cousin interrupted. 

“Let’s play hide and seek, I’ll be the seeker and you two hide, alright?” It was a simple game, one of the easiest games that children your age could understand. Both you and Harry nodded wordlessly before Dudley abruptly began counting.

The Dursley’s backyard was rather small, much like every house in the neighborhood, which wasn’t the best circumstances for the little game you were playing. Without a thought, you reached for Harry’s hand and dragged him to a remote corner of the yard that was hidden by shrubbery. You settled just as Dudley and finished counting. The two of you stayed quiet for a moment, not wishing to draw any attention to yourself as the seeker began to call out both of your names. His voice grew more distant as he began to search elsewhere. 

“So how have you been Harry, I feel like I haven’t talked to you in ages.” You asked cheerily, still quiet enough so you won’t be heard.

“I’ve been alright I guess, same as any other day if you ask me, how about you.” He responded pushing up his oversized glasses slightly. 

“Eh, same here. Although my mother made me start violin lessons, she’s been teaching me every day after she comes home from work. It makes my fingers hurt though.” You spread out your hands in front of his face to show him the faint red lines on the tips of your fingers from holding the strings down. He winced slightly at the look of various indents on each pad.

“Oh, aren’t you excited about your birthday coming up! Maybe I should sneak you out so we can celebrate together.” You nudge your shoulder against Harry’s eliciting a small chuckled from the gangly boy.

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” 

A light hum of agreement sounded from you. The two of you sat there in relative silence for a moment. You glanced up at the sky, it was a pretty blue shade, a stark contrast to the usual rainy and dreary summer days. Moments like this you cherished, just you and Harry against the world.

“How has he not found us, I know he’s stupid but gosh this is taking forever!” Harry chortled a rather large laugh which quickly signaled Dudley of your hiding spot.

* * *

After a few more rounds, the sun began to escape from view, signaling that it was time to return home. You bid the Dursleys goodbye, not forgetting to give Harry a tender smile and wave on the way out. Speeding walking to your own home, you opened the door and began kicking off your shoes. Your parents would be home soon and you wanted to wash up before their arrival. After ridding your body of the smell of the outdoors, you dressed in simple nightwear and climbed down the stairs to hear the front door unlocking.

“We’re a home sweetie.” 

In walked your mother, your father following not too far behind. Willow and Thomas Fernsby, your adoring parents had finally arrived home, bags of take-out in their hands. After placing the bags on the counter Willow bent down and gave your forehead a tender kiss, your father giving your hair a gentle ruffle. 

“How was your day mum, papa?”

“Was alright, same old stuff. But I had loads of paperwork to fill out today. I’m sure papa’s day was more interesting than mine.” She began pulling plates out of the cabinets signaling you to help set the table.

“Not really, today was a pretty slow day. We had a few camps come in to do tours, nothing more. What were you up to while we were gone, little missy?”

“Well I read the book I got from the library again and then I went to go visit Harry.” You finished placing down the forks on the table, noticing your mom chuckle a little.

“What’s funny about that?” You asked in genuine confusion.

“Just you and Harry. Gosh if neither of you finds a partner in the future, I do hope the two of you get married. Ah, how nice would that be.” She said with a dopey grin. You gave your mother a strange look which elicited a small chuckle from your father. Adults were weird sometimes. You weren’t thinking about marrying your best friend, you just wanted to figure out a way to get out of daily violin practice. Once the food was placed on the plates and the table, the three of you sat down and began your meal. You all ate in relative silence, the only sounds being the ticking clock and utensils scraping against the plate. With all of your plates empty, you began to make your way to your room to retrieve your violin.

“No practice tonight my dear, your father, and I want to have a conversation with you.” Obeying, you climbed back down the stairs to see your parents seated on the couch. Nestling between them your mother began.

“Dear you know I wouldn’t lie to you right.” Your head bobbed up and down in agreement.

“Good, so what I’m about to tell you I want you to believe what I’m about to say, even if it sounds far fetched, ok?” Once again you nodded your head as a signal for her to continue.

“Do you remember when I used to read you those stories about magic when you were younger?”

“Yeah! The ones about the wizards, witches, and the magical creatures? Those were my favorite.” Your eyes sparkled with endless wonder as you remembered your mother lulling you to sleep about a giant named Hagrid who drank horrid tasting tea and ate cakes as hard as rocks in a small hut at the edge of a dangerous wood. 

“I wanted to tell you soon dear, I really did but I didn’t want to scare you. My dear all of those things are real. The magic, animals everything; it’s all real.” Your mind tried to process all that your mother said. You trust your mother but she has to be pulling your leg. Right?

“What are you talking about? You said that all of those things were made up but all of a sudden they’re real?” You didn’t mean to sound so snappy but you were genuinely curious, why would she be telling you all of these things now.

“Would you like me to prove it to you?”

_Would I._

You gave your mother a quick nod causing her to stand up. Your father looked quite scared as she stood in front of him. She cleared her throat a bit before pointing her index finger at your apprehensive father. 

**“Wingardium Leviosa!”**

With a swish and flick of her finger, your father began to float into the air by about a foot or two before landing on the couch with bated breath. You stared at your mother in awe; she had been telling the truth after all.

“Can Papa do the same?” Your excitement is clear in the question.

“Sadly he cannot, he’s what the wizarding world calls a muggle; someone who can’t use magic.”

Over the next hour or so, your mother began to fill your mind with all types of knowledge about the wizarding world. You sat there absorbing every bit of it with wonder; even a bit of surprise with the learning of your best friend's fame. Learning of how truly horrible his parents were killed dampened your mood greatly; they seemed like such kind people. If only Harry could have met them. But there was still one question left unanswered, why was she telling all of you this now?

“Mother, while this is fantastic and all why didn’t you tell me when I was younger?”

Her eyes twinkled as the corner of her mouth upturned into a grin.

“Well with children who are half-bloods, there is always a small chance that they might not gain magical abilities. Though small, I didn’t want to upset you by telling you at a young age and then having you grow up coming to find out you can’t use magic at all. But what came in the mail yesterday cleared all of my worries.” 

From thin air, she pulled out an old looking envelope, closed with a red wax seal. She handed it to you, snuggling into your side, looking on with anticipation. You delicately opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The first read as follows:

> _Dear (Name) Fernsby,_
> 
> _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._
> 
> _Yours sincerely,_
> 
> _Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

The second letter had listed all the supplies you would need for the year. Your eyes filled with endless wonder gazed up at your mother. Suddenly you were a lot more excited to be attending school now.

Weeks had passed and your mother had decided it was time to get your supplies. While you were plenty excited, you haven’t seen Harry at all. The last time you saw him was from outside your bedroom window when he, his aunt, uncle, and cousin sped off in their car the night before his birthday. Though quite worried about your friend your mother assured you that he was safe. You rose from the confines of your bed with a stretch and began your way down the stairs. The scent of freshly brewed tea, toast, sausage, and other foods wafted through the air. It would only be you and your mother today since your dad had to work. You reached the dining table and sat down with a loud yawn.

_"Someone's sleepy."_

Your mother jested placing a plate of hot breakfast in front of you. You murmured a small 'thank you.' 

_"I couldn’t sleep. was too excited."_ You murmured, shoveling a fork full of eggs into your mouth. Willow took a seat across from you, a plate piled with food and a cup of coffee. She always insisted that tea never gave her enough energy so she instead drinks it's a much more bitter alternative; just one of the many things that separate your mother from your average brit. Your mother wasn’t originally from England, she's actually from a small town in Quebec but her parents moved here when she was younger hence her accent. She is fluent in both French and English and of course, she thought it necessary to teach you her native language as well. When it was only the two of you she only spoke French to insure you would remember. But there were times where you spoke it in front of your father, just to mess with him occasionally. 

_"Well lucky for you, the palace we need to go to is all the way out in London, you can sleep on the car ride there."_ She spoke smoothly, taking a long sip from her ceramic mug. You hummed in content shoveling more of the food into your mouth. You tried pestering your mother into telling you more about ´Diagon Alley´ but she refused to say a word. She didn’t want to _“Spoil the magic”._ After you finished eating, you helped your mother clean up before scurrying up the stairs to prepare for your day of adventure. You brushed your teeth, fixed your hair, and picked out some clothes from your closet. You slipped your arms through the sleeves of your flannel before trotting down the stairs. Your mother stood by the door, car key in hand with a small smile on her face. 

_"Ready?"_

_"Yup!"_

The two of you exited the house and into your mom’s car. It was an old burgundy Bentley she got as a gift for graduating college. She's kept it in good condition for this long so she doesn't see the point in getting something new. Both of you buckled in and you were off. You fell asleep within 10 minutes. 

You only woke up when your mother had shaken you awake. Your arms stretched above your head as you let out a loud yawn. You took a look outside of the window to see an old worn down pub. There was a sign hanging on the outside that had a witch standing over a cauldron; under the image were the words, ‘The Leaky Cauldron’. You were perplexed as to why your mother had taken you to a pub instead of getting your supplies unless this was where you would get them. You shuddered as you walked out of the car and beside your mother who was already entering; hoping this grimy place wasn’t your final destination. Entering through the creaky doors you found the place to be rather crowded, your mother greeted a few people who happily waved back as she ushered you to the back of the pub. The two of you entered through another door which led to a small alley and plain brick wall. You looked on curiously as Willow tapped a series of bricks in a strange pattern.

A low rumbling sound emitted from the wall. You stepped back in slight fear as your mother looked ahead at the opening wall with a pleasant smile. The bricks that were in the center of the wall were now gone and revealed the place your mother was so stingy about revealing.

_“Welcome to Diagon Alley, my dear.”_


	2. diagon alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to get some supplies!

The first stop on your journey, before you could get your supplies, was Gringotts Bank. You stayed close to your mother as you walked, trying not to get distracted by the pure magic bursting in every corner you turned. From what your mother had told you, Gringotts was a bank run entirely by trolls; the safest one in the world at that. Though you were a bit apprehensive to go inside. The trolls your mother told you about as a kid were snippy and rude. You weren’t too keen on your first interaction in the wizarding world being an unpleasant one. Instead, you opted to sit on the marble stairs leading to the stronghold while your mother went inside. For the time you waited for your mother you looked over your supplies list once more to see what you had to get:

> **_Uniform_ **
> 
> _First-year students will require:_
> 
>   * _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
>   * _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear (optional)_
> 

>   * One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
> 

>   * One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)
> 

> 
> _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_
> 
> _**Course Books** _
> 
> _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_
> 
> _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_
> 
> _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_
> 
> _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_
> 
> _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_
> 
> _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_
> 
> _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_
> 
> _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_
> 
> _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_
> 
> **_Other Equipment_ **
> 
> _1 wand_
> 
> _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_
> 
> _1 set glass or crystal phials_
> 
> _1 telescope_
> 
> _1 set brass scales_
> 
> _*Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_
> 
> **_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_ **

It was a lot, to say the least, but what could you expect for one of the best wizarding schools in the world. You didn’t know the location for any of these items so you blankly stared ahead at the crowded street. When you arrived you didn’t get to truly appreciate the charm of the “alley”. Despite the name, it stretched far past any average alley you’ve seen in London. The whole length of the main road was filled with shops; either side having them tucked one right after the other. Each shop sold its own unique items, some of which you’ve never seen. Children tugged their parents into the various stores emerging with some of the supplies on your list, a few brandishing a new pet. Being thrown into a life of magic was still surreal. You’re still trying to understand the currency and terminologies exclusive to the wizarding community. In a way, you feel out of place. You know your mother had kept this a secret from you with all good intentions but you couldn’t shake the feeling. 

_“Ready to get your supplies?”_

You turned around to see your mother hovering above you. Her kind eyes and even kinder smile caused you to stand up with a grin. You responded with a hum loud enough for her to hear and went back to her side. She had informed you that you would have to go to Madam Malkin's first for a robe fitting. The two of you walked cautiously through the sea of people to ensure you wouldn’t get swept up with the crowd. The two of you entered the shop in a matter of minutes due to your mother’s excellent navigation skills. Inside was a stout woman dressed in mauve clothes fitting a tall girl into a pair of robes. You waited patiently next to your mother as the girl and her own mum before you paid for the robes and left the shop with the ring of a bell. The lady looked to your mother with a wide smile. She ushered you onto a stool and placed a baggy robe on you. You stood as still as possible in hopes to not mess up her work. Your eyes drifted to the furthest corner of the shop to see a broom sweeping on its own. Magic truly was a fascinating thing. 

“Did you hear me, deary?”

The apples of your cheeks flushed a bit with embarrassment. You were so caught up in your thoughts that you hadn’t heard a word the old woman had said.

“It’s alright dear. I asked if this was your first year attending Hogwarts?”

“Oh, yes this’ll be my first year.” You said quickly, the tip of your ears seeming to still hold onto a small it of blush. Your mother hid a laugh behind a cough but living with Willow Fernsby for the entire span of your life, you know when she would try and stifle a chuckle.

The rest of your fitting went without a hitch, you listening more attentively to what Madam Malkin had to say. You left the shop with the 3 robes fitted perfectly to you. The next stop was to Flourish and Blotts for all the books you would need for the term. Upon entering the bookstore you realized it lived up to the name. There were piles of books in each corner and shelves practically spilling over with them. As your eyes scanned the store, a small piece of paper entered your line of vision.

“To speed up shopping.”

You took the paper from your mother and looked it over. Written in your mother’s crisp handwriting were half the books from your supply list. When you looked up to ask where the books would be located she was already gone.

_Great._

This shouldn’t be too difficult of a task; you knew the library near your house like the back of your hand so looking for a few books shouldn’t be _that_ hard. You gripped the paper tightly in your hands as you looked up and down the many aisles. Even though your mother left you flying blind you soon navigated the confusing store. You perused the many shelves, grabbing the books required until there was only 1 left.

_Standard book of Spells, Standard book of Spells, Standard book of-_

You had bumped into someone.

Your books had scattered onto the floor and you were trying to pick them up all while profusely apologizing. 

_What a wonderful first impression._

“I’m terribly sorry I wasn’t looking where I was-”

“No, it’s my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going either-”

The two of you locked eyes and laughed awkwardly. She seemed around your age with curly brown hair and a rather large pair of front teeth. The two of you picked up each other's books quickly before exchanging your small pile for her much larger one. You tucked the stack under your arm before sticking your free hand out.

“(Name) Fernsby, I truly am sorry for running into you.”

She pressed her books to her chest and shook your hand gently with a slight smile.

“Hermione Granger, my apologies as well. I guess we were both a bit distracted.” She gestured to the two slips of paper on the ground, different handwriting scrawled on both of them. You reached down to grab both lists and gave her the one that wasn’t written in your mother’s writing.

“I assume this will be your first year as well,” Hermione asked trying to make a bit of small talk. “From the books.”

“Oh, yes. I’m quite excited, my mother has only just told me about all this magic stuff.” You took a seat against the bookshelf; all the walking you’ve done deserved a well-needed rest. 

Hermione, still standing, looked at you curiously. “Does that mean you’re a muggle-born?”

“Half-blood.”

“Ah, I see,” She replied taking a seat next to you. “I’m a muggle-born myself, both my parents are just regular old dentist. She turned to face you, “What do your parents do for work, (Name)?” She doubled back quickly, brandishing a small blush across the bridge of her upturned nose. “If you don’t mind me asking that is…”

You chuckled, “No it’s fine. Well, my dad is a museum director in downtown London and at first, I thought my mom had a boring office job, but it turns out she’s something called an Auror.” When your mother had given you a debrief of the wizarding world she had revealed her actual job to you, which helped explain why she went on “business trips” for weeks at a time.

“Fascinating! I’ve read being an Auror can be quite a dangerous job but the-”

“Hermione, have you gotten all of your books?” Both of you turned in the direction of the feminine voice. 

Hermione rose to her feet, smoothing down her corduroy skirt before bending over to grab her pile of books. 

“That’s my mother, I hope to see you around when the term begins. Until then, (Name).”

“You as well, Hermione.”

Both of you parted with a wave and you began looking for your last book once again. After finding it at the very front of the store, you soon enough found your mother, stack of books in her hands as well. The books were tied with twine when handed back to you, once your mother had paid the proper amount of course. With new books in hand, you made your journey to continue the rest of your shopping.

* * *

Getting the rest of your supplies went decently quickly. Since your mother was familiar with the location of shops you saved a lot of time getting in and out of the number of stores. The only item left on the list now was a wand. Side by side you and your mother walked up to the storefront of Ollivander’s. A quaint shop, the letters on the front were gold and peeling, and the store itself seemed extremely old. 

_“I have one more thing to get while we’re here, you think you could get your wand yourself?”_

You looked to your mother in a slight panic, sure it was one thing to let you get some of your books on your own but to pay for things on your own was even more terrifying.

_“You’ll be fine sweetheart, I’ll only be a moment and hey, I’ll have a small surprise for you when you get back. How about that?”_

_“Fine.”_ You mumbled as your mother put a couple of galleons into your hand. She kissed your forehead before drifting off into the crowd. 

Pushing open the creaky door to the shop you were met with, no one? The inside was no better than the outside, there were plenty of wand boxes scattered about the store in a messily organized way. There was even dust collecting on a few of them. The shelves were high and the front counter was just as messy.

“Hello? Is anyone there? I’m here to buy a wand.” 

No reply.

You were beginning to call out once more until a man came into view on a rolling ladder. He was clearly on the older side with his stark white hair.

“Ah, it’s about time I saw you Ms. Fernsby,” he began climbing down before continuing. “It feels as though it was only yesterday your mother was here getting her first wand. 14 1/2 inches, mahogany with a unicorn hair core; very sturdy.” He recalled reaching the floor and walking to the front counter. As he was now closer, you noticed his eyes were _peculiar;_ they had a silvery sheen over them, giving the illusion of not even being there. You would have thought that he wasn’t from this world given how unreal his eyes looked. 

_Wait…_

“If you’re going to ask how I know your mother I remember every wand I sell and the witch or wizard who wields it now, you said you are here for your first wand correct?”

You nodded dumbfounded at how he seemed to take the words right out of your mouth.

“Splendid now let us get started. Now, which is your wand arm?” You held out your dominant arm to which he began measuring. Well, not precisely “he” but an enchanted piece of measuring tape was doing the job while he filed through the many boxes protruding from the shelves. As the tape slowly floated to the counter he came back with a few long rectangular boxes. The first wand he pulled out was a tawny brown with leaf-like engravings along the sides. 

“Lyptus, 12 ¾ inches with a unicorn hair core; very sturdy.” He gently placed the wand into the palm of your hand and looked at you expectantly. “Well don’t be shy, give it a little swish.”

You gripped the wand gently and did as he said. A bright green spark shot out from the wand hitting the ladder, sending flying to the back of the shop. You bowed your head in embarrassment as you handed the wand back to Mr. Olivander. But instead of scolding you as you thought, he merely chuckled in amusement. 

“Don’t look so tense, these things are bound to happen. It is the wand that chooses the wizard after all.” He placed the wand back into the box and pulled out another. This one was a light beige color with a jet black handle.

"9 3/4 inches with a Phoenix feather core, birch; flexible."

He carefully put the wand into your palm once more and you hesitantly gave it a flick. This time no sparks flew out but a wilted plant on a far shelf did grow but quickly died before you could even marvel. With a quiet sigh, you handed the wand back to the silvery eyed man. He pulled out another from a box, dark brown with a small purple marble at the end. 

“12 ½ inches unicorn hair core, oak; brittle.” 

He placed it into your hand before promptly taking it back as quickly as he gave it to you. 

“My apologies, wands selection is a tricky thing. It seems they have a mind of their own half of the time.” With a wave of his hand, he sent the wand boxes back to their respective places and began looking once again. Your mood was dropping by the minute, maybe you just weren’t cut out to be a witch. None of the wands you had tried so far were positively responding to you. What if you would be here for the rest of the day? You weren’t too fond of staying in this old shop after hours. Millions of thoughts were racing through your head that you didn’t notice Olivander returned with only one box. It had a thin, but visible, layer of dust sitting on the lid. He took a rag from under the counter and wiped of the box before opening it very carefully. The wand he took from the emerald box was _beautiful._

It was an ashy brown, a little on the darker side. Diamond-shaped pieces were protruding from the base of the handle as well as vine-like engravings climbing the length of it until the very tip. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it.

“11 ½ inches, black walnut with a dragon heartstring core.”

Your hands trembled a bit as he put the wand in your hand. You gripped the handle so lightly you thought it would fall right out of your hand. Before you could think about waving it about a golden light illuminating from the tip-filled the dimly lit shop. A comforting sensation swept through your bones as you gripped the wand a little more confidently. 

“It seems that the wand has chosen you, a curious situation this is indeed.”

You placed the wand back into his outstretched palm, looking confused.

“What is so curious sir?”

With swift and precise hands he placed the wand back into the box and wiped off the box of the remaining dust.

“This wand hasn’t chosen a wizard in the past 4 centuries. Not only is the wood carved from a fickle thing but the core itself. Dragon heartstring produces the most magic known to man and can be a bit temperamental. To see such a wand in the hands of such a young witch after years of collecting dust is astounding. That’s what is so curious Ms. Fernsby. That will be 7 galleons.”

You poured the galleons your mother gave you into Olivanders wrinkled hand and in return, he gave you the proper change. You left the shop brandishing a new wand and newfound confidence in yourself. You stood outside the dark shop looking around for your mother. She was taller than most women her age so spotting her in a crowd wasn’t very difficult. Instead, your eyes locked on to a bespectacled boy who you’ve been missing for the past couple of weeks. 

“Harry is that you?” 

The boy in question met your gaze with that familiar smile of his. Your eyes widened as you ran up to embrace your best friend.

“Honestly Harry a little heads up before you go missing like that. I was worried sick about you.” You were holding him so tight in fear that he might just disappear from your arms.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave so suddenly like that, I had some… family issues.” He said patting your back, trying to breathe through your constricting hold. You eventually released him, much to his relief, and frowned at his statement.

“Well, it looks like you have some explaining to do.”

The two of you sat against the wall of some random shop as Harry explained his absence. It turns out he didn’t know he was a wizard this entire time, much like yourself. His uncle and aunt tried to hide it from him but the plethora of letters from Hogwarts was more than a giveaway. He was eventually found by this half-giant named Hagrid, and now he’s here.

“I’m glad you’re alright now but did Hagrid actually make Dudley grow a tail?” You could only imagine how funny that must have been.

“Oh, you should have been there it was brilliant-”

“Harry, now where did you run off that quick. We’re about ready to leave soon.” A deep baritone voice bellowed from the crowd. The two of you turned to see an extremely tall man sticking out like a sore thumb in the busy street. Harry stood up and bounded over to the giant, you following some distance behind. Upon further inspection, you pieced together that this was the Hagrid Harry was talking about. Despite his large size, he seemed like a kind man. He had warm, beady black eyes and shaggy hair that melded into his even shaggier beard.

“There you are Harry, here.” He handed Harry a caged owl, it was a pristine white speckled with black feathers on the wings. “Happy Birthday!” 

“Thank you, Hagrid.” Harry smiled at the bird he just received. He turned to you who was still staring at the half-giant in awe. “Oh, and Hagrid this is my friend I was telling you about, Hagrid this is (Name), (Name) this is Hagrid.”

You stuck out your hand with a wide grin. “It’s nice to meet you Hagrid, thank you for looking after Harry.”

Hagrid’s much larger hand engulfed yours as he gave it a firm shake. It had to be the strongest handshake you’ve ever gotten as it shook your entire body.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Harry was telling me all ‘bout you. I’m glad he has a friend who cares bout him, that lousy excuse for a family ain’t nothing compared to you.”

“O-of course.” He finally released your hand and as friendly as he was, you were getting a little dizzy.”

Though you were still trying to ground yourself from the intense handshake you could make out the blurry image of your mother in the crowd.

“Mama, look who I found!” You stumbled over to your mother, who was holding something that you couldn’t quite make out.

“Woah, be careful there.” she grabbed your shoulder to steady you and possibly help you regain your balance. Her gazed turned towards the green-eyed boy standing next to Hagrid. “It’s nice to see you’re doing well Harry, and it’s good to see you too Hagrid.”

“(Name) you never told me your mother was Willow, one of the brightest witches at that school during her time. She’d even have tea with me a few times. Don’t tell anyone but she was my favorite.” Hagrid smiled fondly, whispering the last part with a small wink.

“Hagrid was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, practically everyone loved him. I commend him for managing to handle the kids during my time there, rascals the lot of us.” She recalled with a teasing grin.

You took the time to look at what your mother was holding; it was an owl! Unlike Harry’s, it was a deep auburn brown and stocky, with cream-colored feathers scattered around its face and wings. Its chest was marble with mostly white and with the deeper feathers towards the top, near its head. The owl’s wide eyes were darting around the area from the large cage it was seated in, it must be excited to be free from the shop it had been in for some time.

“It was nice to see you too but me and (Name) must get going now. We need to get a headstart on dinner tonight.” Willow began pushing you along with a hand resting on your shoulder blade.

“Goodbye Harry, Goodbye Hagrid! See you in September!” You waved back at the two until you could no longer see them anymore.

“Is the owl my surprise?” You asked in slight anticipation; with mother’s owl, Opal, at home, you’ve wanted one of your own for the longest time now, or at least some kind of pet.

“Of course my dear but it seems you already figured that out.” She smiled gently placing the large cage in your arms.

You and the owl stared at one another for some time as you continued walking by your mother’s side. You stuck a hesitant finger through the cage to which the owl nipped at it playfully. You let out a short laugh as the owl cooed cheerfully.

Yeah, I’m sure you two will get along just fine.

“What are you going to name her?”

You thought for a moment before answering, “Maple.” Her feathers reminded you of fall leaves so it only seemed reasonable to give her a name that matched her beautiful colors. The newly named Maple let out another coo and your face brightened.

Your mother looked at you and your new companion with a reminiscence of her past. She remembers so vividly of her time at Hogwarts, the trouble she got into, the broken hearts she left behind, lessons she learned. And now right before her eyes were you, her daughter, starting your own journey just like she did all those years ago. She couldn’t be more proud. Willow hadn’t even realized the tears welling up in her eyes.

“What do you want for dinner, my dear?”

“Take-away!”

Willow let out a loud laugh, letting her head fall back as you followed suit. Eyes filled with wonder and your heart filled with joy, you couldn’t wait until September came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter down! Thank you all for the kudos and hits I'm glad people enjoy my writing so far :) To be completely honest the first 2 years are my least favorite because of how slow they are but I am willing to write through it for the sake of getting to the juicy parts. Once again thanks for reading and be prepared for meeting more characters in the next chapter >:) Have a wonderful day everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! The first chapter is done, I appreciate that you took the time to read this. It means a lot :) As a POC writer, I am going to be making the description of skin, hair, and general appearance as neutral as possible. I will say that the reader is a bit on the shorter side because I am below the national height average but it won’t be very apparent unless you’re with the twins because them bitches tall. With this, I plan to follow a mix of both the movie and book as well as adding minor OC’s(they play no major roles)for the sake of the plot. Also since you speak French and I don’t want to butcher the beautiful language with google translate, it will be in italics. I promise the writing will get better as the characters begin to age and the series turn more mature. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!


End file.
